It is often necessary to transport or store items, which may catch on fire, in containers. These items may comprise electrical and electronic equipment, medical equipment, batteries, computers, tablets, mobile phones, cargo, items disposed on a pallet, or other types of items which may start or catch on fire.
A system and method is needed to provide a fire-retaining container to carry or store items which may start or catch on fire in order to prevent a fire, contain a fire, or retard a fire should one occur.